


How Much Fun Can We Have With This?

by Anthemyst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, OT4, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst
Summary: When Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette all move in together, it doesn't take Alya and Nino long to figure out what's up with their significant others. But instead of coming clean, they decide to see how much fun they can have first.





	

“I’m going to _kill_ that girl,” Alya said.

“Babe,” Nino said calmly, taking her hand, “please, as a favor to me, do not kill our girlfriend, okay?”

“And him, too, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Okay, Alya, if you kill _both_ of them then it’ll just be the two of us in a completely conventional two-person relationship. And then the huge fight I got into with my parents right before moving into this den of sin will have been a complete waste. Is that what you want?”

Alya sighed. “No, I _guess_ not,” she said begrudgingly. “But I mean, come _on_ , Nino! How many years has this girl known me? Known how much I want to know who Ladybug is? She couldn't have mentioned it once? What about after our first kiss? Or when we officially started dating? Or, I don't know, when we all _moved in together_ two weeks ago? Did they seriously think we wouldn't notice?”

“Yeah, I am starting to feel just a little insulted that they thought we wouldn't figure it out,” Nino said.

Alya glanced at the TV, at the live coverage of the latest akuma attack. “Ugh, I don't even want to be down there liveblogging it, that's how mad I am. Well, I won't kill them but you can bet I'm yelling at them nonstop for like an hour or two. Maybe I should start writing it now-”

“ _Or_ ,” Nino interrupted, “we say nothing and just kind of… see how much fun we can have with this thing.”

Alya considered this silently for a moment, and then slowly began to grin. She leaned over and kissed Nino lightly. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” she said affectionately.

 

~~~

 

“Shoot, I just… just realized we’re out of toilet paper. I'll be right back,” Adrien said suddenly.

“Oh, sweet,” Nino replied, immediately pulling out a list from his pocket and stepping in front of the door so Adrien couldn't leave. “I was going to go out and buy some things for dinner tonight, but if you're already going out anyway, you can pick up all this stuff, too.”

Nino could see his boyfriend’s internal struggle written all over his face, clear as day. “Yeah, sure,” Adrien finally said, defeated. “No problem.” He grabbed the list from Nino, kissed his cheek, and raced out of the room. The second the door slammed behind him, Alya burst into laughter on the other side of the apartment.

“Oh my God, that was _beautiful_ ,” she cackled. Nino grinned.

“If I play my cards right,” he said, “I'll never have to run an errand again in my life.”

 

~~~

 

“Where have you been?” Alya asked Marinette as she entered the apartment. “I thought the four of us were hanging out watching old movies today.”

“Oh my gosh, Alya, I am so sorry,” Marinette said, her eyes widening with guilt. “Is it too late?”

Alya softened, suddenly feeling guilty herself, wondering if she should come clean. “No, of course not,” she reassured Marinette. “We’ve got plenty of time for movies. I was just wondering where you disappeared to, that's all. You were gone for hours.”

“... Birdwatching,” Marinette replied. Alya blinked.

“Birdwatching,” she repeated.

Marinette nodded. “That's right,” she said.

“In the middle of the city.”

“You'd be surprised,” Marinette said evasively. “There's a lot of… avian… biodiversity. In Paris.”

On second thought, no. Alya was never coming clean. This was just too wonderful.

“Really? Well that is just fascinating. I can't wait to hear _all_ about it,” Alya said gleefully.

 

~~~

 

“Sit down, Adrien,” Alya instructed, pushing her boyfriend into a kitchen chair before sitting beside him and brandishing a bottle of black nail polish.

“Nice,” Adrien said, his eyes lighting up. “That's gonna look awesome.” They chatted easily for a while while Alya methodically painted all of Adrien’s fingernails black. When she'd finished he started to get up, but she stopped him.

“Hold up, I'm not done.” Alya reached into her pocket and pulled out a second bottle of nail polish, this one bright green. She then pulled out a toothpick and started applying spots to a nail. The pattern wasn't obvious to Adrien until she'd finished the first nail and moved on to the second, and his face fell.

“Um… what's that, Alya?”

“It's a Chat Noir pattern,” Alya replied casually. “The Ladyblog just published a guest post about different superhero-themed makeup ideas, and I've been dying to try this one out ever since.”

“Oh. Um.” Adrien looked on helplessly, trapped beneath Alya’s steady hand. “Maybe just do one on each hand and leave the rest black?”

“No way, you are getting a Chat Noir paw print on each and every nail. It's gonna look _awesome_. What's wrong, don't you like Chat Noir?”

“Oh, no, I love Chat Noir, he's… he's great.”

“Yes, he certainly is,” Alya said emphatically. “He's one of the best superheroes of all time.” Alya quickly glanced up from her work and was pleased to see a faint blush of pride creep across Adrien’s face, even as Alya was in the middle of torturing him via cosmetics.

 

~~~

 

“I can't believe you've never seen Die Hard,” Nino said to Marinette, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the four of them curled up together on their oversized couch to watch the film. Marinette shrugged.

“Eh, I'm not really big on Christmas movies,” she said dismissively.

“Oh, don't worry, Die Hard isn't really a Christmas movie,” Nino assured her.

“Ha!” Marinette turned triumphantly to Alya, looking at her over the top of Adrien’s head. “Pay up.” Alya groaned and reached into her pocket.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, looking back and forth between them as Alya reached over him and handed Marinette a bill.

“Oh, Alya bet me I couldn't get Nino to admit Die Hard isn't a Christmas movie,” Marinette said. “Didn't even take me as long as the opening credits,” she added smugly.

“Wait, what?” Nino asked. “Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that, of course Die Hard is a Christmas movie!”

“Too late,” Alya said. “No take backs, you said-” Alya was cut off, quite suddenly, by the sound of a loud explosion in the distance. All four of them instinctively turned to the window.

“What was that?” Marinette asked nervously. Alya pulled out her phone.

“Akuma attack,” she said after a moment. “At Notre Dame. Again.” Marinette and Adrien’s eyes both widened.

“Oh. Um.” Marinette stood up. “I just remembered, I left my portfolio in my classroom earlier today, and they lock that building up over the weekend. I was gonna work on my senior thesis tomorrow, so I’d better go get it. Now. Sorry, I’ll be back as quick as I can.” She left quickly, not noticing the eye roll that Alya and Nino shared.

 _Five_ , Nino mouthed at Alya, looking at her over Adrien’s head, _four, three, two, one-_

“You know what,” Adrien said nervously, “We should wait for Marinette to get back before finishing the movie. I’m gonna go out and get snacks for when she gets back.”

“We have snacks,” Alya said, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“Different snacks. I’ll be back.” Adrien left, and Alya sighed and looked at Nino.

“At least we know they’re doing something important,” Nino said. “Remember when we thought they were just flaking all the time? Now we know they wouldn’t actually ditch us for anything less than supervillainy. That’s kind of sweet, right?”

“I know, but… this isn’t _fun_ anymore,” Alya said. “Why don’t they tell us? We agreed when we started this thing that the only way it would really work is if all four of us were completely open with each other.” She folded her arms. “Now it’s like there’s this wedge between the two of them and the two of us. I don’t like it.”

Nino scooted over to her side of the couch. “You’re right,” he said. “We should just sit them both down when they get back and tell them we know.”

Alya paused. “ _Or_ ,” she said, “we just escalate it wildly and force them to ‘fess up.”

Nino grinned. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he said.

 

~~~

 

“What did you two want to talk about?” Marinette asked, as the four of them sat down at their kitchen table.

“Well,” Alya said, “you’ve been getting really into birdwatching lately, Marinette, right?”

“Oh.” Marinette looked down at her hands. “Yeah. Mm hmm. Definitely. I know all about… all the birds.”

“So Nino and I were talking,” Alya said, “and we thought it would be nice if we surprised you with,” she reached into her bag and pulled out a pamphlet, “ta-da! A bird watching tour!”

Marinette blinked. “Oh,” she said. “That… that sounds amazing, guys, thanks.”

“Oh, I haven’t even started describing it,” Alya said gleefully. “It’s for tracking the Steller’s Eider. Which, I’m sure you know,” she continued, not missing the completely blank expression on Marinette’s face, “is the most endangered seaduck in Europe. But they flock to Estonia in the dead of winter. Imagine it, the four of us travelling along the coast in sub-freezing temperatures. Doing absolutely nothing but look at birds. For an entire week. Doesn’t that sound _amazing_ , Marinette?”

“Um,” Marinette looked at the pamphlet, barely masking her horror, “this looks really expensive.”

“Oh, what’s money?” Alya asked. “This is your passion, right?”

“Um. But. I don’t know, if we’re going to take a vacation, shouldn’t we do something that all four of us can enjoy?”

“If you’re happy, Marinette, _we’re_ happy,” Nino said emphatically.

Marinette sighed, then took a deep breath. “Okay,” she said slowly, “this is… really, incredibly thoughtful. But. Well, I wasn’t planning on telling you like this, but-”

“I can’t take this anymore!” Adrien interrupted. “I’m so sorry Marinette, I really am, but I can’t go on a trip like this with the three of you, because… because I’m Chat Noir, so I can’t leave Paris for an entire week, not with akuma attacks happening as often as they do. That’s probably really hard for you all to believe, but-”

“Ha!” Alya exclaimed triumphantly. “We knew all along! Nino and I figured you two geniuses out _months_ ago, like right after we moved in together. You two think you’re so clever, with your birdwatching stories and your oh-I’m-just-popping-out-to-the-store excuses? We’ve just been seeing how far we can-wait, what do you mean ‘I’m so sorry Marinette’?”

Adrien frowned. “What do _you_ mean, ‘we figured you _two_ out’?” he asked. He looked at Marinette, who was staring at him, jaw completely dropped.

“ _Chat_?” she said, in complete and utter disbelief. A second later, it clicked for Adrien and his own jaw dropped.

“What’s happening?” Nino asked, confused.

“I think… oh my God, Nino, I think they didn’t know about each other,” Alya said slowly, her eyes wide. “Um… come on, let’s leave them alone, I bet they have a lot to talk about.” She grabbed Nino’s hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her before the two of them started giggling hysterically.

“That,” Alya said happily, “went _so_ much better than I imagined.”


End file.
